


and pretty maids all in a row

by WindyRein



Series: How does your garden grow? [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gammas, Gen, I Tried, I don't even know what the POV is doing, Magical Weapons, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), No Dialogue, POV Stiles, There is a difference between alpha and Alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it all came down to, really, was the asshole with the magical sword he’d stolen from his dad (and really, how clichéd can you get?) and the Heir Matriarch of the Boondock Clan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and pretty maids all in a row

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just sick and tired of looking at this thing! I know it's bad and no-good but I just can't make it do what I want... :/
> 
> Also, did you really think I wouldn't have something planned for this line? :D

You, mostly, always, only get the winner’s side of the story. And the alpha pack… They wanted to be feared so that’s the type of story they wrote. And they won enough times that it was never disputed. The packs that scoffed at their mention were presumed never to have dealt with them.

But if there’s one thing I’ve learned through this whole mess; it’s that Alphas, proper, pack-leading Alphas with a capital A, they need betas, omegas and, if they’re lucky, gammas to grow stronger. There might be an alpha thrown in the mix from time to time but they’re most of the time heirs to the Alpha and if not, they’ll make their own pack. It’s not in an alpha’s nature to take orders.

I think… I think it was that reputation the alpha pack had that had us left alone for so long after we tore through them and destroyed their packbond so that I could remember. But then again, there are always newbies with ideas of grandeur…

***

What it all came down to, really, was the asshole with the magical sword he’d stolen from his dad (and really, how clichéd can you get?) and the Heir Matriarch of the Boondock Clan. The girl had a grudge, _more like an obsession_ , the size of the Amazon since the Hales had torn her father to shreds in a pack war and her mom had revealed herself to be a Hunter on top of that. The boy on the other hand, he was just plain cocky and power-hungry.

And the rest? They were omegas, hunter trainees and a few witches kicked out of their covens, who’d all fallen under the charms of the girl or the tales of power and fame the boy spun.

They’d started with surveillance, which was a surprisingly smart move from beginners. Next they talked to Chris _(everyone knew by now that Allison, the to-be-Argent Matriarch, had forsaken her family and joined a pack)_. Chris had made an off-handed remark to Allison who had shared with Scott who’d shared with the rest of the pack.

Then they planned and made reconnaissance of their own.

***

So, yeah, this is what it came down to: their pack bloodied but standing tall, the Wolf Princess with her Hunter Guard and their oh-so-magical sword as their only protection. The Hunter and Princess in the brightest spot of light in the whole warehouse. The Hale Pack circling closer and closer with taunts and predatory smiles.

But in the end, when it came down to the killing blows and making sure everyone knew Beacon Hills was claimed and the Hales wouldn't tolerate intruders, it was up to Stiles and Mary.

Of course it was Stiles and Mary. They were born for it. Born for protecting their pack in the ways that made the others sick, made even Peter second guess if there wasn’t a better way. The Boondock girl and her prince learnt it the hard way.

And that's probably where the legends started, with a half-breed last of her line and the second son of an older generation's icon.

**Author's Note:**

> please, don't kill me.
> 
> (also, tags, warnings, anything missing in your opinion? other than quality that is)


End file.
